


Philophobia

by Gayshi



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: A little angst, Comic, Facials, Fan Comics, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, How Do I Tag, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Teenagers, and some dicks, between the start and end of this comic 8 months passed, blowjob, i promise nothing much, my art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshi/pseuds/Gayshi
Summary: Philophobia is a -18 Tianshan fancomic I did for fun!!I initially posted it on Twitter and Tumblr, but I wanted people to be able to read it from start to end without problems! So here it is ;)My style changed a lot between the start and the end of this comic! So maybe it's gonna be strange to read!Hope you like it!





	Philophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my comic! If you liked it, don't hesitate to follow me on Twitter : ship_kill and Tumblr : Gayshi


End file.
